Practicing - Playing a Musical Instrument
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Practicing - Playing a Musical Instrument course. Select Courses * Add free, open Practicing - Playing a Musical Instrument courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas This page is for sharing ideas about playing / practicing, particularly for making practicing fun or enjoyable, and even flourishing. Explore enjoying the sounds of the music your instrument generates. * Here are some developing, online, Music Playing Spaces, that are free and open: http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/2012/06/music-playing-spaces-on-wednesdays-and.html. * Try to play / practice at least 20 minutes a day, per instrument, or sing, - with enjoyment, and socially some of the time. Explore in your playing communicative music-making, e.g. a grandmother plays 'Pop goes the weasel' on her violin and her 5 year granddaughter plays the 'pop' sound on her own little violin, plucking a string, and 'hears this,' makes music with her grandmother, and loves it; extend this. * Marsalis, Wynton and Yo-Yo Ma. 2010. Guidelines for practicing a musical instrument. scottmacleod.com/GuidelinesPracticingMusicalInstrument.htm. * "Recording became a habit and I have pretty much kept the recorder running for over 30 years." (PM Jack Lee - http://www.leeandsonsbagpipes.com/bagpipe-music-library/ - who has won every major prize in solo and pipeband bagpiping) ... seems like a good practice when learning and practicing the bagpipe, or practice chanter (http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bagpipe_Tutorials), and or instrument (see the Music School at WUaS - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School). I'm going to begin this practice - just got a new hard drive with more disk space :) * Use the word 'playing,' vis-a-vis playfulness, to transform the negative connotations of the word practicing, linguistically. Similarly transform discipline into 'focus,' and play. Playing / Making music, a lot and enjoyably, is the key thing. Sociocultural context ... if people are making music all around, with a lot of good models, and people to play with, the learning of technique, which can take hours, can be part of a conversation. Also, create an immersive milieu, by playing yourselves, where there's so much music around to 'converse' with, so that your children pick up music freely, and learn by playing with. The internet can generate these possibilities in new; see how you can engage them. I think playing / practicing a musical instrument is more fun socially than independently, and facilitating open and free 'Music Playing Spaces' in a Google + Hangout in group video chat online, can makes this possible in new ways. If you'd like to try this, email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com or simply join one when it's happening on the worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com G+ page. See, too ... http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/2012/06/music-playing-spaces-on-wednesdays-and.html and http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2012/12/black-buck-free-musical-education-at.html ... where everyone plays their own instrument, muting ourselves ... (any e.g. bagpipe, voice, guitar ... play the instrument with which you want to develop 'flow' experiences with :). Let me know if you're interested ... This will help further the World University Music School - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School. (S.M.) * How to make regular playing / practices, in a rock band, a pipe band, an a capella, singing group or a chamber music group, really fun, getting to 'space,' or 'transcendance,' or fugue-informed freedom for example, like the Grateful Dead did, for example? What's the 'structure' of regular, most-fun music-playing together (in the beginning of music-making, and for experienced musicians)? ideas: ... listen, relax, let musicians choose their own music, keep the group small, regularly make time to explore improvisation, with a musician facilitating this with the other musicians, begin with the blues. Choose, for example, J.S. Bach or similarly moving, and accessible, music, and listen to good, related CDs, mp3s, in Music-playing Spaces in a Google + Group Video chat hangout ... Explore jamming at http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Musical_Jamming :) * I've found there to be little frustrations when learning a musical instrument, and that returning to the relaxation response, or the neurophysiology (release) of soaking in the Harbin Hot Springs' warm water pool at about body temperature, and / or a regular meditation practice, to be helpful, as a kind of bodymind basis to return home to, and from which even to play. * Find a way to get paid money for playing/practicing. For example, if you join a police bagpipe band, as well as the police, in Scotland, you may get paid for bagpiping, and possibly for as much as 2 hours per day (in addition to the other aspects of this job). * Translate the 'discipline' word, which has negative connotations (for me) into the word 'focus' and find the joy of focusing daily. (S.M.) * 'Shepherding' vis-a-vis practicing, in many forms, has a lot of merit, especially in terms of sociality and focus. * Structure and vary your practice for your own instrument: For example, with bagpiping you might play, beginning with 10 minutes, and building up to 1-5 hours per day in your year 7 +: Piobaireachd on Mondays and Thursdays March, Strathspeys and Reels on Tuesday and Fridays and Hornpipes, Jigs, Slow Airs, etc., on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Then adapt such a schedule / structure for your own instrument. * Play, play, play every day into the bodymind electric :) * How to bring together playing / practicing a Musical Instrument with 'Eliciting Loving Bliss Neurophysiology' in flourishing ways? http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Loving_Bliss_(eliciting_this_neurophysiology) Guidelines Practicing Loving Bliss vis-a-vis Musical Instrument ... http://scottmacleod.com/GuidelinesPracticingLovingBlissvavMusicalInstrument.htm * Would it be possible to create a practicing / playing application that parallels these principles in DragonBox Algebra: "The key principles used in designing DragonBox are: Students learn more when they are engaged. The most important factor to learning is feedback. Feedback should be immediate to be effective. To feel mastery is key to staying motivated. Students should be presented with challenges that match their level of mastery. Students should be assessed in a formative, non-intrusive way. A safe environment is the key to learning. Peer learning is very effective. Discovery or experiential learning is much more effective than instructional-based teaching. Students learn differently and at different paces. The language we use to teach mathematics is a barrier to understanding." (http://dragonboxapp.com/story.html) Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at Academia.edu http://www.academia.edu or Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ - or Spire - http://spire.sciences-po.fr/web/ - for example); See Library Resources below at WUaS for further resources. Q item in Wikidata Select Analytics Select Bibliographies Select Blogs, Blog Aggregators Buttwinick, Marty. 2008. About Music Lessons . Glendale, CA: aboutmusiclessons.blogspot.com/guidelines-for-practicing-musical.html. The Bagpipe Society (Scotland) has posted 8 videos in a series entitled "Learning to Play the Border Pipes" with Ian Clabburn (use the following linkhttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLU72ipXLa9g2KOg7hmLxw3Hhjk5shgPGa ) Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Bruser, Madeline, and Yehudi Menuhin. 1999. The Art of Practicing: A Guide to Making Music from the Heart. (3rd Printing edition). Three Rivers Press. Klickstein, Gerald. 2009. The Musician's Way: A Guide to Practice, Performance, and Wellness. Oxford University Press. Kurtz, Glenn. 2007. Practicing: A Musician's Return to Music. Knopf. Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, Repositories, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Poetry Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems, FAQs Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. "Great show ! I remember Jerry saying﻿ in an interview about this time in his playing he was practicing up to 8 hours a day with a minimum of 2 to 3 hours a day.He said if he did not play every day , after 3 days he would completely lose his edge,miss notes, not play sharp and have to practice back into it.We miss you Jerry !" (A comment from this Dead show: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ldse7hpLphY) "In terms of thinking through practicing further (still not yet for flourishing :), - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Practicing_-_Playing_a_Musical_Instrument - I'll think I'll start to add some more specific goals (per Marsalis and Ma), instead of just repeating and thereby furthering fluidity and bodymind memory." (S.M.). Select RSS Feeds, SMS, etc. Select Recordings Gould, Glenn, with Tim Page (interviewer). 2002. A State of Wonder: The Complete Goldberg Variations 1955 & 1981. Sony. Select References Buttwinick, Marty. 2008. http://aboutmusiclessons.blogspot.com/2008/09/guidelines-for-practicing-musical.html Guidelines For Practicing A Musical Instrument. Glendale, CA: guidelines-for-practicing-musical.html. Davidson, Lindsay. 2013. How to Practice. Poland: teachyourselfbagpipes.co.uk/howtopractice.htm. Extended technique. 2012. Extended technique. (Extended technique is a term used in music to describe unconventional, unorthodox, or non-traditional methods of singing or of playing musical instruments employed to obtain unusual sounds or timbres.1). Wikipedia. Foregard, Marie, Ellen Winner, Andrea Norton, and Gottfried Schlaug. 2008. Practicing a Musical Instrument in Childhood is Associated with Enhanced Verbal Ability and Nonverbal Reasoning. PLoS ONE 3(10): e3566. How To Practice A Musical Instrument. 2012. How To Practice A Musical Instrument: Tips for practicing an instrument for players at all levels. www.essortment.com/. Introducing the Learning Dashboard. 2014. Introducing the Learning Dashboard. khanacademy.org/about/blog/post/58354379257/introducing-the-learning-dashboard . MacLeod, Scott. 2014. California Condor at Big Sur: "The Pitch and Scale of the Great Highland Bagpipe" seems to be sharper than B flat and in Mixolydian mode, Learning to accompany, or "comp," further on the piano playing Scottish Country Dance music with inverted chords and then HOW TO START INSERTING PLAYING MELODY (a motivator for me) with these inverted chords?, "PIPE MUSIC BOOK of the 48TH HIGHLANDERS OF CANADA". May 12. May 12. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/05/california-condor-at-big-sur-pitch-and.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2013. Newly hatched green turtle: Practicing - Playing a Musical Instrument, "4 Concentrate when you practice. Yo-yo Ma says join feelings into your music when you feel bad, to integrate your feelings with your mind and body". September 25. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2013/09/newly-hatched-green-turtle-practicing.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2013. Scottish thistle: Question of how to play music - bagpiping in this instance - 2 hours per week 3 times socially, as fun, In what ways will we be able to do this virtually - in a Google + Hangout from home - in generatively fun ways, especially!?, 'Scottish smallpipes and borderpipes,' 'Scottish Country Dancing,' 'Great Highland Bagpipe,' 'Piano,' WUaS wiki subject pages, In many ways, this is an exploration about 'Practicing - Playing a Musical Instrument,' and I'll post this blog entry to this page; there's a label in this blog called 'practicing'. April 5. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/04/scottish-thistle-question-of-how-to.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2015. Sunda flying lemur - Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus): Conversation about piano learning, Theorizing and thinking about learning, Enjoyableness, "Lyricalness," sociality, can be key for me, Guidelines for Practicing a Musical Instrument By Wynton Marsalis and Yo-Yo Ma, Music Playing Spaces on the Internet, Enjoyable daily musical instrument playing when this comes together with a kind of logic at any age can help one learn to play an instrument. August 13. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2015/08/sunda-flying-lemur-colugo-galeopterus.html﻿. MacLeod, Scott. 2014. Western Red and Black-and-white Colobus monkeys: Curious in an ongoing way about PRACTICING/playing a musical instrument with great enjoyment ... and beginning to explore how computer applications might inform this in new ways, Applying the new successful DragonBox Algebra computer application insights into learning math to practicing?, And what can one do as a teacher with the following DragonBox principles in real life lessons, and in teaching daily playing with great enjoyment?, A real life example of recent enjoyable practicing playing the piano / keyboard for Scottish Country Dancing e.g. playing harmony is fun, etc., Applying the DragonBox Algebra computer App principles to a hypothetical practicing computer application using the College of Piping Tutors as an example, Music Playing Spaces online. July 29. Canyon, CA: scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/07/western-red-and-black-and-white-colobus.html. Marsalis, Wynton and Yo-Yo Ma. 2010. Guidelines for practicing a musical instrument. scottmacleod.com/GuidelinesPracticingMusicalInstrument.htm Spitzer, Peter. 2012. How to practice a musical instrument. Mountain View, CA: hopestreetmusicstudios.com. Your brain on meditation: Practice makes perfect. 2013. Your brain on meditation: Practice makes perfect. New Haven, CT: Yale Campus Youtube channel. Memorizing Music Aviles, Cesar. 2010. How can I Memorize a 40 minute Piece of Music?. Oct 30. Tips for classical musicians. Olmstead, Mary. 2006. Yo yo Ma memorizing music. (Yo yo Ma on memorizing music). Chicago, IL: Raintree. Simon. 2010. Music Memorization. January 1. Musician Matters. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Surveys Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Select Video and Audio AsapSCIENCE in collaboration with Gregory Ciotti. 2012. The Science of Productivity. (Made in collaboration with Sparring Mind, the behavioral psychology blog. Read the full productivity post: http://bit.ly/XRcYAY). AsapSCIENCE. Benedetti, Nicola. 2010. Nicola Benedetti- Being a Soloist ( Sibelius Concerto). Youtube.com. Héder, Mihály. 2011. Sztakipedia toolbar screencast October 1, 2011. (An assisting tool for help with finding the right links, categories and infoboxes, etc., for Mediawiki). Youtube.com. What Playing A Musical Instrument Does To Your Brain. 2014. What Playing A Musical Instrument Does To Your Brain. TED Ed - trendinghot.net/what-playing-a-musical-instrument-does-to-your-brain/ . Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Select Wikis Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Bach - J.S. Bach: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Johann_Sebastian_Bach Beethoven - Ludwig van Beethoven: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ludwig_van_Beethoven Classical Indian Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Classical_Indian_Music Classical Western Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Classical_Western_Music Computer Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Music Drums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Drums Improvisation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Improvisation iPhone as musical instrument: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/IPhone_as_musical_instrument Jazz: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Jazz Meditation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Meditation Mozart - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Wolfgang_Amadeus_Mozart Music: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music Music Composition: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Composition Music Education: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Music_Education Musical Instrument Making: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Musical_Instrument_Making Musical Jamming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Musical_Jamming Play: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Play Practicing - Playing a Musical Instrument: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Practicing_-_Playing_a_Musical_Instrument Recorder: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Recorder Relaxation Response: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Relaxation_Response Singing Harmony: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Harmony Singing Walking Bass Lines: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Singing_Walking_Bass_Lines Symphony Orchestra at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Symphony_Orchestra_at_World_University_and_School Virtual Choir: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Choir World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS Navigation New WUaS in MediaWiki: http://worlduniversityandschool.org/mediawiki-1.24.1/index.php?title=Main_Page Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ Linked Open Data Linked Open Data, Linked Data for artificial intelligence and machine learning, with a focus on privacy and security. List of Wikipedias List of Wikipedias. 2015. List of Wikipedias. meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias . RSS Feed Save this page for download in the following formats atom GeoJSON csv.csvm map.html csv xls rdf klm TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com MIT UnHangouts - https://unhangout.media.mit.edu/ Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . Select Video with Subtitles for Translation Amara.org. 2015. Amara.org: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified. (Amara makes video globally accessible: Captions, subtitles, and translations simplified). amara.org/en/ TED Open Translation Project. 2015. TED Open Translation Project. (See - https://www.ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project - and - https://www.ted.com/participate/translate/get-started). ted.com/about/programs-initiatives/ted-open-translation-project . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE LIBRARY TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LIBRARY_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!